My Beautiful Boy
by ProudColferette
Summary: This is on an alternate timeline/universe than the show. It takes place the night of the epic first kiss between Kurt & Blaine. This is what happens that night and in the days that follow. Kurt helps Blaine work through some of his issues from his past, being raped. Kurt & Blaine are both juniors at Dalton. Rated M for language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: Some of the sexual stuff that is missing in the love scenes WAS done but when I wrote this story I didn't feel comfortable writing it yet. This is one of my first stories after not writing for seven years. This takes place on an alternate timeline/universe from the show. I hope you enjoy it. This is rated M for a reason. Some triggers that might exist are: talk of rape &amp; language. I hope you all enjoy this. Also, this takes place the night of their first kiss. Remember it takes place on an alternate timeline. This is a one shot. **_

In his room at Dalton, Kurt was reliving what happened earlier that day. Blaine _finally _admitted he had feelings for him and they kissed for the first time. Before practicing their duet for Regionals, they had a make out session. Kurt tried to concentrate on his research paper, but thoughts of the kiss kept intruding.

Giving up on homework, Kurt grabbed his phone and laid down on his bed. He was madly in love with Blaine, had been for months. He was overjoyed when the guy of his dreams, locked lips with him in an epic kiss. He could still taste Blaine's lips. Good God, that boy knew how to kiss!

He sent Blaine a text: _I can't stop thinking about you. Wanna make out?_

Holding his breath, Kurt pressed send and waited. He desperately wanted to kiss those amazing lips and get lost in those eyes! Then there was a knock. Kurt sat bolt upright. His heart started to pound. Finding his voice, he said,"Come in."

"Got your text." Blaine said entering the room. When the door was closed and locked, he continued."I've been thinking about you too. Come here."

Kurt wasted no time. Blaine pinned him against the door. They devoured each other, kissing like they'd been apart for _days_ instead of mere hours. Blaine traveled down his boyfriend's neck with little kisses. His hands traced the smooth, flawless skin of Kurt's bare torso. "You're perfection! Absolutely beautiful!" Blaine purred. As he took in the beautiful sight in front of him, he placed his hand above his boyfriends hard cock, feeling it rise. That made Kurt loose his mind! As their lips met again in a hot, lingering kiss, he pushed Blaine back towards the bed.

When they reached the bed, Blaine was on his back and Kurt straddled him. As he worked to unbutton and discard Blaine's shirt, Kurt kissed his neck playfully. He traveled down Blaine's torso kissing his chest, finally stopping at his abdomen, kissing and nipping. Grinning when he saw that Blaine was hard. Kurt pressed his body closer, he moved his hips suggestively against Blaine. Kurt groaned in agony,"My beautiful boy! You take my breath away!"

Stopping himself, he got off Blaine. He got up and went to his desk. Kurt looked down, trying to hide the tears streaming down his face."This is going too fast. I-I'm sorry! You've every right to hate me!"

Going over to him, Blaine put his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Seeing how upset Kurt was he turned him around, kissed the tear stained cheeks, and hugged him tight. "It's ok. I love making out. I'm not sure I'm ready to have sex yet. Don't get me wrong, I _really_ want to!"

Laughing softly, Kurt kissed him."Believe me, I know! I want you so bad it hurts! Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

Wrapping his arms around his neck, having their foreheads touch, Kurt said,"I'm in love with you. The day we met I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry it took me so long to admit it. I'll make it up to you." Blaine said as he gently pushed Kurt back down on the bed and straddled him.

"Why, Blaine Anderson, I do believe you're trying to seduce me." Kurt purred.

With his lips next to Kurt's neck right below his ear, Blaine whispered, "Yes I am!"

Wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck for dear life, Kurt kissed him."Wait! You have protection right?"

"Yes."

Blaine hit a spot on Kurt's neck that made his back arch. As he sought out his boyfriend's mouth he groaned in extreme pleasure."Oh my love! Make love to me!"

Blaine nodded, breaking contact long enough to reach for the condoms he had brought with him. When their pants were discarded and they were both exposed, Kurt spread his legs giving him access. They kissed intensely as Blaine prepped his boyfriend as carefully as he could. When Kurt made it known he was ready, Blaine slipped the condom on then added lube. He paused looking at Kurt, a question in his eyes. Kurt breathlessly whispered,"I'm sure!" Blaine slowly entered Kurt, moaning at the intense sensations. Their fingers intertwined as the two of them became one. Kurt bucked underneath him moaning in sheer pleasure. His muscles tightening around the wonderful cock inside him. Reaching the point of no return, Kurt orgasmed. As he came, he dug his fingers in his boyfriends back, kissing him with all the desire he possessed. Blaine's thrusts intensified and became faster. Pushing further in, Blaine orgasmed and collapsed. Still inside, he looked Kurt in the eyes."Are you ok?"

Kurt caressed Blaine's face."I'm ok. I'm more than ok. That was amazing! I love the feel of you inside me! My beautiful boy! You took my virginity. It's my turn!"

At this seemingly innocent comment, Blaine got quiet and reluctantly pulled out. Ripping off the condom, he rolled on his side. A wave of emotion overcame him."Kurt I have to be honest with you before we continue. This is very hard to admit but I'm not..."

"You can tell me anything." Kurt asked embracing his boyfriend.

Tears streamed down Blaine's cheeks as he turned to look at that sweet, handsome face. Choking on the words, he tried to tell the story."Kurt, when I was thirteen, my cousin figured out I was gay, before I had even come out publicly, I told my parents obviously. I _begged_ him to keep it quiet. He said he would under one condition. I never told anyone. He forcefully penetrated me. I felt so violated! Kurt, I'm not a virgin. Before now, I have never, ever done that to another guy. I'm so sorry!"

Kurt looked him in the eye, holding his face,"You don't have to be sorry! Since you never entered him or anyone else, this _was_ your first time! I'm so proud you trust me."

Bringing Kurt's lips to meet his own, Blaine kissed him tenderly,"We're boyfriends. We need to be honest with each other. I love you more than anything. Could I ask you a favor?"

"Just name it." Kurt said not breaking eye contact.

"I just want to be in your arms. You're my safe place."

Kurt smiled as he moved to lay down and pulled the covers back. After he was lying against the pillow, he reached for his boyfriend. "Come here you!" Blaine cuddled up into his side, putting his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt pulled the covers up over them, gently kissing him."As long as we are together no one is going to hurt you again!"

A few hours later, Kurt was awakened by a noise outside his door. Remembering where he was, he looked at his sleeping boyfriend. A moment of panic ran through him. Dalton was notorious for room checks. Kurt could just imagine what would happen if they found them in bed together. Everyone knew they were gay. It was an open secret and accepted among the students, that they were boyfriends. The faculty on the other hand, might not be so accepting of two male students making out and having sex on school grounds.

Kurt listened intently. After the footsteps passed, he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Closing his eyes trying to get back to sleep, Kurt's brain would not shut down. Not wanting to wake Blaine but having no choice he started to kiss his neck as he straddled him. Blaine stirred as Kurt kissed him hotly on the lips.

Moaning in pleasure, Blaine opened his eyes,"What time is it? I need to get back to my room. I intensely don't want to, I'd rather be here messing around with you."

"Speaking of that, I still have to have my way with you." Kurt said grinning as his hands traveled under the covers and found his boyfriend's cock which was very excited and very hard. "Not happy to see me are you?"

Blaine grinned,"Yes I am as a matter of fact but I have to go. Please understand it's not because of you. Everything in me wants to stay but I know what is going to happen if I do." He said getting up and putting on his pants, not facing his boyfriend. Blaine didn't want him seeing the tears on his cheeks. Sniffing and speaking just above a whisper, his hand on the door handle."I'm not ready to be penetrated again. I want you so badly, but I'm just not there yet. I love you. I just can't. Not right now."

"It's okay. My beautiful boy! I don't want you to do something you are not emotionally ready to do. There is no time limit. Please don't leave. I love you too. I want to help you through this. Please let me in." Kurt said sitting on the end of the bed putting on a pair of sweatpants.

"I will but not tonight. I need to sleep. I will text you later. I do have one request. Kiss me, like we did when I first came in the room." Blaine said slowly turning around.

Kurt gets up as if someone lit a firecracker under him and plants his lips on Blaine's in a heated kiss. His tongue running along his boyfriends lower lip begging for entrance. Blaine opens his mouth and their tongues dance together as both guys moan in pleasure. Kurt breaks away, knowing that if they keep this up he won't be able to stop.

After Blaine leaves, Kurt catches the tear that is running down his face. "Just let me in that mind of yours. My beautiful boy! I would never judge or reject you. I'm deeply in love. Soon you will let me in. When you are ready." He then lays down on the bed. Turning off the light, he puts his arms around the pillow Blaine used. He closes his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

Later that morning, Kurt's in class when his phone vibrates. It's a text from Blaine:

_PLEASE WAIT FOR ME AFTER WARBLER PRACTICE. I WANT TO SPEND THE AFTERNOON WITH YOU. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. SORRY AGAIN. -BLAINE _

Kurt smiles and replies:

_I WOULD LOVE TO! I LOVE YOU TOO BEAUTIFUL BOY. YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BE SORRY ABOUT. TRUST ME! - KURT _

It's along day of classes and Warbler practice, but the time finally comes when they can escape to Blaine's dorm room. They kiss each other tenderly as they open the door to his room. Once the door is closed and locked, Kurt pins Blaine against the door and deepens the kiss. Pulling away, Kurt looks into his beautiful boy's eyes and says,"Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine nods. He takes Kurt's hand in his as they look at each other. "I want to. I don't know where to start. I've never said this stuff out loud. I need help."

Cupping Blaine's face with his hand, Kurt thinks for a minute. "Tell me about when you realized you were gay, and go from there."

Sighing and leaning into Kurt's touch, Blaine started telling his story. "I was ten years old when I realized I was gay. Deep down I always knew. I wanted to come out many times to my parents but I always lost my nerve. I heard stories of kids being disowned or rejected because they were gay. I was terrified. I started acting different. I was withdrawn and quiet. One day my mom came in my room and asked me what was going on. I said nothing was, but she knew me better than that. She sat with me until I told her. Not pressuring me but letting me know it was ok to tell her. I sit down next to her on the bed, tears streaming down my face and not looking at her I whispered that I was gay."

"What happened? Sweetie you can stop if you want. I don't want you to force yourself." Kurt said with a lot of love in his voice and shining in his eyes.

Blaine tightens the grip on his boyfriends hand. "I'm ok. Thank you. So after I tell her, she hugs me and tells me that she loves me and just wants me to be happy. She also said that she knew I didn't chose to be gay. Telling my dad was harder. When I told him later that night, he surprised me by not being as good with it as my mom. He asked me if I wanted to work on a car with him. He _hated_ working on cars. I think he thought doing that would make me straight. You can't be something you never were. When that obviously didn't work, our relationship got worse. I felt so bad when I looked into his eyes. All I saw was disappointment. No love whatsoever. I prayed that I would no longer be gay so my dad would love me again. I felt that I let him down. One day I came to the realization that if he could not accept and love me for me then it was his loss. I didn't let him down. He let _me_ down."

Blaine's tears were drying up but there were still tracks down his cheeks. Kurt pulled him into his arms. Trying to lighten the mood a little bit, "I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Do you want to go to the dining hall or order something in?"

"I'm in the mood for pizza. It's my go to comfort food." Blaine said smiling.

"Sounds good to me." Kurt said. He dialed the pizza place and placed their order. When he hung up he looked his beautiful boy in those honey colored eyes and saw that Blaine was starting to let his walls down. About twenty minutes later, their food arrived and Blaine attacked the pizza like it was his last meal.

Laughing when Blaine let out a hiccup due to how fast he was eating, Kurt realized at that moment that they were soulmates. They were meant for each other. Reaching out to grab Blaine's hand in his, Kurt looked him in the eyes. "Do you know why I call you my beautiful boy? It's because to me, you are the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. I'm not just talking about appearance but that is also true. The part of you that I find really beautiful is how when we first met and I told you my story, you went into protective mode and made yourself vulnerable to help me through the bullying. You saved me, Blaine. I was at my limit and about to snap. When you came to my old school and confronted the bully with me, I fell even deeper in love with you."

Leaning over and kissing his boyfriend, Blaine tried to find his voice,"I love you so much. I think I'm ready to continue if you are."

Leaning against the wall, Kurt pulled Blaine in his arms. Blaine positioned himself between Kurt's legs, his back lying against Kurt's torso. Kissing Blaine's soft curls, Kurt replied."I'm ready, please continue. Only go as far as you want to tonight."

"Alright. A few months later my older cousin, Scott comes to stay with us for a while. I had just come out to my parents and begged them not to say anything. I knew my mom wouldn't, but it was my father I was worried about. He told me he wouldn't say anything. A few days after Scott arrived is when all hell broke loose. I was in my room listening to music while I was reading. Scott comes in acting strange. I am four years younger than he is. He starts asking me if I had my first kiss and if I had sex yet. I blush severely and say no I have never been kissed and I am still a virgin. He then asks if I have a girlfriend. I get up off the bed and turn the music off, not meeting his eyes. I shake my head. That's when he realizes that I'm gay. I confirm that I am and beg him not to out me. He agrees but he wants something in return. He forces me to lay on my stomach and pulls my jeans down. He undoes his jeans and forcefully penetrates me. No lube, no nothing. I am screaming in pain but he doesn't care. After it was over and he left the room. I secluded myself in my room and became moody and quiet. I knew I needed to report him but I was scared."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine protectively. "My beautiful boy! I am very sorry for what he did to you. He had no right. I want you to know that if anyone tries to hurt you either physically or emotionally, they will have to answer to me! Thank you for sharing this with me. I love you and I am staying with you tonight."

"Thank you. You do not know how good it feels to have finally told someone. I know it's early but I would like to sleep. I promise when I'm emotionally ready to have sex, you will be the first to know. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Close your eyes now and rest. I'm going to hold you all night. Good night Blaine!"

"Good night Kurt. I must have done something right to deserve you!" Blaine yawned. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep and somewhat peaceful sleep in the arms of his soulmate.

The next few days are uneventful for both of them. They went to to classes and practiced for Regionals. Then they would retreat to Kurt's room to make out heavily. Always stopping themselves before one of them asks the other to make love.

It took a few intense nightmares and him screaming in his sleep. Kurt always woke him up when the dreams hit. He convinced Blaine every time that Scott wasn't there and he was safe.

It was the Saturday after the heart wrenching night of Blaine telling his story, that Blaine sitting in his room at Dalton, having now where else to go on the weekend, realizes that he wants to feel Kurt inside him.

Blaine was emotionally ready. Blaine picked up his phone and texted Kurt:

_I WANT YOU SO BAD. I'M READY KURT. I WISH I COULD SEE YOU BEFORE MONDAY. I LOVE YOU! -BLAINE_

A few minutes later he gets a reply:

_I'M ON MY WAY. I WANT YOU TOO. MEET ME AT THE FRONT DOOR TO THE DORMS. LOVE YOU MY BEAUTIFUL BOY. SEE YOU SOON! :) -KURT_

About an hour later, Blaine headed downstairs. His eyes light up and his heart races as he sees Kurt standing there. His hair is a mess and he is in shorts and a t-shirt. To Blaine he never looked better. Of course he was a little biased.

They rushed into each other's arms. Their lips met in a fiery kiss. Kurt latched one leg around Blaine's waist drawing him closer. When he felt that his boyfriend was also hard, Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, in an effort to get as close to him as possible.

Blaine groaned in sheer delight as Kurt lowered his hand and ran it quickly across his cock. Breathlessly Blaine whispered,"Upstairs. Now. I want you so bad."

Getting down off of Blaine, Kurt takes his hand and races to the stairs, taking two at a time to the second floor. When they reached Blaine's room and were behind closed doors. Kurt pinned his beautiful boy against the door, kissing him passionately and deeply. Blaine hooked his legs around Kurt in order to be as close as he could. Kurt gets them over to the bed. Blaine's on his back as their hands work feverishly at getting their clothes off. When Blaine removes his boyfriends shorts he growls with desire when he realizes that Kurt is naked and hard. Kurt kisses his boyfriends neck, alternating between nipping and kisses. His hand travels down to Blaine's boxers and he slips his hand inside. To Kurt's delight Blaine's cock is very hard and excited. Ripping Blaine's boxers off he reaches for the condom and lube on the table next to the bed, Blaine spreads his legs as Kurt puts the condom on and applies the lube. Kissing Blaine as he does, Kurt looks at him as if to make sure.

Blaine nods. Kurt captures his lips as he slowly enters Blaine. Even though he stretched Blaine's entrance, he is still very tight. Kurt figures it's nerves, Blaine groans in pleasure as Kurt's thrusts get faster and intense. Blaine knows he's about to come and when the orgasm washes over him he arches his back and screams Kurt's name. Kurt comes seconds later and collapses on top of him, still inside.

They are both drenched in sweat and Blaine brushes Kurt's hair out of his face. "Thank you for being patient with me, my love. That was worth the wait. I love you with everything I am."

Kissing Blaine and pulling out so he can cuddle next to him, Kurt smiles,"You are so welcome my beautiful boy. I love you so much and I always will."

The soulmates fall asleep in each other's arms, more at peace than they have ever been. They don't resurface until late the next morning. Life was wonderful for both now that they had each other.

Forever.

THE END


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

*_**AUTHORS NOTE: a lot of people have asked me to continue this story and I have decided that in the new year I will be adding a spin off of this story. It will be one year later on their anniversary. Haven't decided if it's going to be a one shot or have chapters. I have been really busy this year with personal issues and I had the honor of meeting my angel, Mr. Chris Colfer in July. I hope by February to have the first chapter posted! Thank you all so much for your support. You guys rock. If you have any suggestions on what you want to see in the story private message me. I kinda know where I want to take the story but I'm open to suggestions! **_


End file.
